Peridot (Legend of Onix)
Peridot was once a Homeworld gem but is now a member of the crystal gems Apperance Since she has joined the crystal gems she has changed her outfit and even her appearance a little. She was able to learn how to properly change her form when reforming and thanks to it now stands at 5.2 FT tall with her signature pale yellow-green colored hair in a triangular shape. She now wears a long sleeve shirt that dose not go over her shoulders in dark green with black details and a black sash around her waist with a star as the buckle . She wears fingerless cloves as well that add to her new look and has long light green jeans with pale yellow-green rims of the leg openings and white shoes to finish the look. She also has her signature visors she always wears and her gem is located on her forhead in the shape of a triangle. Personality Ever since she became a crystal gem her personality has change a lot. She is a lot more fun loving and has a new respect for human life as well as the earth itself. She at times can also be a little arrogant and full of herself but that doesn't happen as much as it did back then. She can also be a bit spastic at times especially with things like camp pining hearts. But she is still serious about her missions that she goes on but sometimes her emotion can get in the way. Powers and Ability's *Summon Weapon *Generate Bubbles *Ferrokinesis *High intellect *Advanced engineering Weapons At first Since she was a era 2 Peridot, she was unable to generate a weapon. But thanks to her engineering and the help of Steven, she was able to create a form of laser sword for her in battle. The handle is a dark green color and as for the blade it glows a lime green and can cut strait through steel. With her inventive skills and lessons of the sword with Pearl, she was able to become one of the most formidable fighters of the crystal gems. Relationships Steven: During the time she spent with Steven she had grown to love him feeling like he is the only one who listens to her and actually understands her. She had wanted to tell him for a while but never had the courage to since she knew that there was someone else who he might like. But unknown to her, Steven has feelings for both Connie and her. Connie: Peridot was not really a fan of Connie, at first she thought she was a pearl of the crystal gems and at first treated her like one. But when she found out the truth about her and Steven she became quite jealous of her and has a bit of a grudge with her. But overtime she did manage to get on good terms with her even if she still isn't a fan of her being with Steven. Trivia *Peridot is shown to have learned about shapeshifting *She has a huge crush on Steven *Her Weapon is based on a light sabor Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Canon Gems